Hardy Boys: Missing
by Kimbo
Summary: Joe has gone missing and the family thinks he has died. Frank remembers something from their child hood that will change everything.


Missing  
  
chapter one of ?  
  
Kimbo  
  
Frank Hardy was sitting in library studying for his history paper while waiting for his brother Joe who was at the bank making a deposit into their mothers account for her. He was just getting back into is reading he heard a explosion from across the road jumping up Frank headed over to the window and what he saw stunned him The bank was a big ball of fire.  
  
Racing out of the library and yelling, "JOE?" he heard the wailing of the fire trucks and knew that help was on it's way.  
  
Ten minutes before Joe was waiting in line waiting his turn to be serve when he noticed two men enter the bank carrying something between them.  
  
Watching them he thought that he knew one of the men taking a closer look at the man who was solid dark hair that peeked out from under his hat.   
  
The man felt someone watching him looking around him he hissed to his mate, "Well lookie who here?"   
  
The other man looked about and grinned, "Looks like we get to make this a real bang out job we get to make Fenton Hardy pay for putting Rolf into the pen."  
  
Joe stepped up to the window when it was his turn and whispered to the teller, "Don't make any moves try and get everyone out of here."  
  
"Why?" the lady asked him.  
  
Joe replied, "See those two men?"  
  
Nodding Joe carried on saying, "they are well known crooks and they are up to something here and I think to be on the safe side to get everyone out of here."  
  
"What if you're wrong?"  
  
Smiling he said, "Then I'll have egg on my face and I'll take the blame for all this."  
  
Nodding she when over to the manger and told him what Joe had told her, Joe watched as she explained to him about the two men, he looked over at the two men in question and nodded his head.   
  
The Teller and the manager came over to Joe, "Joe how are we going to get everyone out without warning them?"  
  
Looking around Joe saw every few people in the bank the lunch time rush over apart from himself there was two others and the manger and two other bank tellers in the bank, Joe looked over at the men and noticed that they were at the back of the bank.  
  
Joe yelled, "Everyone out of the bank now!!!"  
  
Fred the Manger confirmed what Joe has said, "Out now please."  
Everyone headed for the door a part from Joe and the two other men, one of the men approached Joe saying, "So you think that you can stop us little Hardy?"  
  
Joe looked over at him and replied, " You're a groon whatever you have planned will fail."  
  
"Oh yeah you wanna bet on it brat?"  
  
Joe noticed that the other man was slowly moving behind him and laughed, "Can't you do any better than that move."  
  
What he did spot was a third person raising a club and hitting him in the head as he went down he heard someone hiss, "Set the bomb and move it."  
  
Joe didn't hear anything else as he welcome the darkness.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Frank was trying to get into the bank but someone was holding him back, "Let me go my brother in there."  
  
Frank continued to fight for his freedom, "Frank it's too late if Joe still in there he died in the blast I'm so sorry he died saving the rest of us."  
  
"No not Joe." Frank slumped falling onto his knees crying.   
  
Frank heard Con telling someone to call his parents.  
  
Half hour later Frank heard his dad calling his name Frank didn't answer him sitting on the foot path in front of the bank looking at what was left of it, sobbing, "Joe, why you baby bro?"  
  
Fenton found Frank he kneel down beside his oldest son, his heart in his throat he didn't believe that his out going boy was gone.  
  
Frank turned to his dad, "Joe gone dad." Fenton held his son crying himself   
  
Fenton replied, "I know and the police are going to turn this town upside down to find who did this." Hugging Frank he continued to say, "Come on Frank mom and Gert are waiting at home for you son."  
  
Frank stood up with the help of his dad, Fenton keep his arm around his son while he lead Frank to his car.  
  
Frank sat in the car while his dad went over to talk to Con about the boy's van.  
  
Fenton headed back to his car after asking Con to have someone drive the boy's van to their place Frank wasn't capable of driving himself or anyone home.  
  
Fenton got into his car starting the engine he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to his home and to his wife and sister who were waiting for them.  
  
Pulling into the driveway ten minutes later Laura rushed out of the house searching the car for the blond head of her baby, she only saw her husband and Frank's dark head sobbing she opened Frank door for him and throwing her arms around him she cried her heart out.  
  
Still not wanting to believe that her blond blue eyed six foot nephew was gone for good Fenton sister Gertrude stood at the door waiting for Joe to pop out and yell `Surprise!' but when it didn't happen she turn and walked back inside she knew that there was a lot of people who would need to know that Joe Hardy died that day what a sad day for all to lose a great kid.  
  
Fenton slowly managed to get his wife and son into the house Frank climbed the stairs and went into his room.   
  
Looking at the door that connected his and Joe rooms in between them was the bathroom they shared heading over to the door he opened it and saw that it was still in a mess from this morning as usual Joe was running late for school.  
  
Frank looked at the mess that laid there, Joe brush and comb Joe had been growning his hair longer for some reason picking up Joe's brush Frank looked at the strands of hair that laid tangled in the brush, placing the brush back on the counter he looked at the opened door that lead to Joe's room a small smile played on his lips at the mess he saw in there it looked like a bomb went off in there.  
  
Frank smile slid off his face at the thought of bomb `Joe what gonna happen now? How can I carry on? God it's hasn't be a day yet and I'm falling apart.'   
  
Frank entered Joe's room looking about at Joe's things that laid everywhere he noticed that the game ball was out Frank remember how Joe got that ball as if it was yesterday.  
  
Downstairs Fenton was calming his wife and sister down he knew that he wouldn't get no help from Frank his son was grieving in his own way and by himself he knew how close Frank and Joe has got they had got close as children after the kidnapping after Joe had lost his twin sister.  
  
Fenton shut that line of thought out, he didn't need to remember that out there somewhere he has another child and if Mattlock wasn't already dead he would have killed him himself.  
  
Laura mutted, "Fenton I can't go through this again first Jessica now Joe I can not lost another child."  
  
"Shhh, love we get through this love." Fenton hugged her tighter to him thinking to himself `God give me strength to get my family and myself through this. God what am I going to do without Joe Frank just a shadow of himself.'  
  
Frank laid down on Joe's unmade bed remembering the good and bad times they had together he remembered another time like this one he buried, sitting up straight he remembered being taken somewhere when he was four and Joe was three there was another child with them but that child never returned when they did. Frank remembered moping around then as well missing that child deeply.  
  
Standing Frank knew that he had to ask his parents about this child to know if this child was ever found and returned to it parents.  
  
Frank headed down stairs he saw that his mother was still crying in his father arms standing in the door he could hear his aunty on the phone talking to someone.  
  
Fenton looked up at his son and asked, "Frank?"  
  
"Hmm, can I ask you something?" Frank asked.  
  
Fenton nodded as his rubbed Laura back, "I was thinking about something and I remembered something that happened when I was a child."  
  
Fenton stunned looked down at Laura who had gone quiet in his arms he said, "What Frank?"  
  
Looking over at a photo that was the wall of Joe and him he replied, "Did Joe and I with another child get kidnapped?"  
  
Fenton nodded as Frank said, "Who was the other child and did they ever find her?" Frank didn't know why he said that the child was a girl but somehow it felt right.  
  
Fenton frowned he didn't what to tell Frank who the child was but knew that he had to taking a deep breath he looked at Frank and then said, "Yes I know who that child is and no they never found her she is still missing to this day her name is Jessica and she is your sister was Joe twin."  
  
chapter 3  
  
Frank stared at his father and stuttered, "Mmmmyyyy sister?"   
  
Fenton nodded his head sadly and replied, "Yes son you have a sister and it's been fifteen years oh my god nooooo it can't be."  
  
Laura nodded and said, "Yes today is the day we got the boys back and never saw Jessica again."  
  
Frank shook his head to clear it he felt like he was in a dream, his aunt stood in the door watching them not saying a word, it hurt to much to think about that sweet child she was a little darling what hurt was that they never would know if she was alive or dead and what hurt more now was that if she was alive she would never met her twin brother.  
  
Outside of town a bus pulled up in front of the Bayport hotel in it was a young lady and her band she was discovered three years ago she was on tour and Bayport was a overnight stop then on to New York her manger did this place for some reason she had no idea they didn't do small towns but Mitch Conner insisted on her playing in Bayport.  
  
Blond, eyed Jessie hoped to have a rest for awhile from touring it was slowly getting on her nerves she needed a break she needed to find that one thing missing from her life, flipping her hair over her shoulders she was happy that she was out of that last place it was a dive all her life she was compare to her foster sisters bounced from one home to another.  
  
Jessie knew that for some reason she felt at home in this little town she felt it pull on her nodding at some fans who were waiting there she noticed a blacken hole in the middle of town she stopped at a sad eye younger and asked, "What happened over there Hon?"  
  
Callie and Vanessa were waiting at the hotel and she said, "That was the bank it was blown up this morning."  
  
"Oh no!! I hope no one was hurt." Jessie noticed that they were trying hard not to cry a young man who was standing with them said, "Unfortunately there was a lost of life."  
  
Jessie shook her head, "I'm sorry to hear to that is there anything I can do?"  
  
The man shook his head and then smiled, "Maybe there is you see the young man that died today was a big fan of your if you could sing a song for him tomorrow at your concert that would rock."  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "I sure will what was the young man name?"  
  
One of the girls was sobbing against his chest replied, "Joe, his name is Joe Hardy"  
  
Jessie said, "OK I'll do that for you. And if you can show me where his family live I'd like to send them some flowers and maybe visit with them."  
  
Biff said, "We're on our way over there now why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Ok hang on I'll just let Mitch know and then we head over." Jessie headed into the hotel and explained where she was heading.   
At Seventeen Jessie was head strong and Mitch knew that he had to tighten the reins or he would loose Jessie to her real family and that was the last thing he wanted he was risking bringing her to Bayport, but the boss ordered him to come.  
  
Jessie ducked out and followed the three people to their cars she said, "MM you know it might help if I knew your names as well."  
  
Biff nodded and said, "I'm Biff this is Callie and Vanessa."  
  
"Nice to met you." Jessie said, "So what was Joe like?"  
  
Biff watched the road as he answered Jessie, "He was funny loved to play jokes on his brother Frank poor Frank he gonna be cut up they were close."  
  
Biff pulled up behind Mr Hardy car, piling out they trooped up to the door Callie pressed the doorbell and then they waited, Mrs. Hardy opened the door for them, Callie threw her arms around her saying, "Sorry about what happened Joe going to be missed dearly."  
  
Laura sniffed trying not to cry again in a low voice she said, "Come in Frank in the kitchen."  
  
Jessie looked at her and said, "Sorry for coming over uninvited but Biff and them told me what happen to your son."  
  
Laura looked over at her saying, "Thanks and you're?"  
  
"Sorry I'm Jessie I'm here for the Big Day out that happening tomorrow."  
  
"Yes my son's were going to go to that."   
  
Jessie smiled and followed her into the kitchen thinking `Why do I feel comfortable in this place?'  
Entering the kitchen she spotted Biff talking to a Dark headed young man of about 18 and really tall not much taller than her and shorter than Biff.  
  
She nodded at who she thought to be the father sitting at the table who eye's were red rimmed sitting beside him she said, "Sorry to hear about your son Joe I hear that he was a big fan of mine. By the way I'm Jessie."  
  
Fenton nodded saying, "I know your face is pasted all over Joe's room."  
  
Frank looked over at them and shook his head to clear the muddled cobwebs saying, "God I always thought you looked like Joe from your pictures but even more so now that I seen you in person."  
  
Jessie looked up him and shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sorry I have no family that I know of."  
  
Laura noticed that Jessie started to play with a necklace it looked like a round stone with a hole in the middle.   
  
Jessie watched as Biff explained why she was with them Frank looked over at her and asked, " Why?"  
  
Jessie looked at him and said, "I don't really know why but when Biff told me what happen I thought of my new song and I would like to sing it on the behalf of your family and Joe."  
  
Fenton stood and headed over to the sink when Jessie asked, "Ahhh you wouldn't have any home movies of Joe and the family that I could borrow I'd like to have a video playing in the back ground while I sing I can throw it all together here while you watch if you like I wouldn't have to take the tapes with me."  
  
Laura nodded and said, "Yes we do Frank can you get them ready and thanks Jessie that really nice of you to do this."  
  
Jessie smiled at her and said, "I feel honored that you would let me do this."  
  
Standing up everyone followed Frank into the sitting room Frank asked, "How far back do you need to go?"  
  
Jessie frowned and replied, "Well I think from childhood to now would be great." Jessie looked at her watch frowning she looked up and asked, "May I use your phone to let Mitch know where I am and that I will have dinner later?"  
  
Fenton nodded and said, "Tell him that if it too late that you'll sleep here and we'll drop you off in the morning."  
  
"Mmmm are you sure I don't want to outstay my welcome? " Jessie asked and at Laura nod she headed to the Kitchen where she saw a phone punching a number she heard someone pick up on the other end  
  
Bayport hotel how may I help you?  
  
Could you put me through to Mitch Conner room please  
  
Sorry he not in at the moment may I take a message?  
  
Yes please can you tell him that I won't be back till late and if it too late I'll stay with the Hardy's  
  
Ok I'll pass that on to him  
  
Thanks bye  
  
Jessie hung up and headed back to the sitting room and saw three tiny children posing for the video she saw two little boys and a little girl she had the bright blue and the her hair was nearly white.  
  
Fenton smiled and looked over at his wife saying, "I remember that day."  
  
Laura nodded she looked over at her oldest son who was watching it , it looked like he was trying to memory his little sister.  
  
Jessie asked, " Who the little girl?"  
  
Fenton looked sadly at the TV before saying, "That Jessica our daughter she went missing when she was three."  
  
"Oh no!" Jessie gasped   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Everyone stared over at her Biff asked, "What wrong?"  
  
Jessie looked over at him shaking her head to clear the thoughts running through she smiled at him before saying, "Sorry it's nothing."   
  
They turned back to watching the Video Jessie was deep in thought she didn't notice that Frank was still watching her God that is so weird that little girl looks like that one picture I've seen of me as a child could I be their missing daughter??? Nah I couldn't I didn't every live in the States I grew up in New Zealand, but that means nothing. Jessie jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What?" Looking about she saw that it was Frank smiling at him she looked back at the TV she noticed that the video had stopped Fenton was looking through the video's for a new one.  
  
Frank asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Looking back at him she nodded then looked over at Mrs. Hardy who was sobbing quietly on the couch rising she walked over to the couch she sat next to her and gave her a hug saying, "I'm so sorry for your lost and I can't say that I know what it like to lose someone so near and dear what I've seen of Joe he was a wonderful man and Bayport will morn his lost."  
  
Callie agreed she may have had her run in with Joe but she knew that Frank would miss Joe like anything they were close and she was always battling for some of Frank's time now that he was gone Callie knew that she would have all of Frank's time without Joe butting in all the time.  
  
Jessie happened to look at Callie and frown at her for some reason she didn't like Callie and Callie looked to damn happy for her liking she wondered if Frank knew what Callie was really like.  
  
Jessie asked, "Before the next one starts who would like a drink?"  
  
She got a chorus of "Yes please." Miss. Hardy stood up to help Jessie with the drinks walking out to the kitchen.   
  
Gertrude put the jug on to boil. Jessie opened cup broads till she found the mugs putting them onto the bench she found the coffee, tea and sugar putting them on the bench she walked over the fridge opening the door she spotted the milk in the door grabbing it she turn to head back to the bench when she noticed that Gertrude watching her with a unreadable look on her face.   
  
She placed the milk down and asked, "How does everyone have their drinks?"  
  
Gertrude replied, "Frank drinks tea white and one sugar, Fenton the same or unless it coffee which he only has in the morning tea his night drink, Joe the only one who doesn't drink tea could stand it. Biff has coffee as do the girls, Laura has a hot chocolate and I have either."   
  
Jessie nodded and smiled Gertrude said, "You look just like him you know and more so when you smile."  
  
Shocked Jessie asked, "Do I may explains the looks I've been getting. Do you have a Photo I could have a look at?"  
  
Nodding Miss Hardy heading into the hallway when she came back she was holding a photo of a blond young man with bright blue eyes Jessie now knew what Frank had meant when he said that she looked just like Joe she could see it as well.  
  
Hearing a click got her out of her daze the jug had boiled moving slowing she poured water into the cups Gertrude joined her at the sink and she took Jessie chin in her hand turning her face towards her and she took a real close look before saying, "You could be her you know but I can't prove it deep down I think you could be the missing link to this unsolved mystery it been pulling Fenton apart she was his little girl and he misses her with all his heart."  
  
Jessie took Gertrude hand and said, "It's possible that I could be, but I have no idea who I really am. I was bounced around from family to family till Mitch discovered me singing at a local talent show that was two years ago and ever since then I've been with him and his wife. Where I grew up I couldn't search till I was eighteen all files are locked till then and since I'm still seventeen I can't look at them till I'm eighteen." Signing Jessie carried on, "I would like to know who I am and one day I will found out who my parents are and why I was given up but till I'm eighteen that remains a mystery. I do know that I'm from the States I feel at home here and have always wanted to come here, I know that sounds really weird but I feel like I belong here."  
  
Gertrude nodded and turned picking up the tray she replied, "And I hope that you do find out who you are and why but if you are Jessica then you already know why."  
  
Jessie followed Miss Hardy into the sitting room where the others waited for them.  
  
Frank got up from the floor and helped to hand out the drinks then he sat down leaning his head on his mother's lap Laura stoke Frank's head loss in thought, `Jessie could be Fenton and mine missing daughter too many things are the same her name for one is a shorten version Jessica, the same age as Joe even same height. Now if I could get a closer look at that necklace it might prove who Jessie really is.'   
  
Closing her eyes she let a tear slip out of her closed eyes lids and a silence sob escape from her lips as she gently ran her fingers through Frank's hair.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Fenton looked over at his wife and son as they comforted each other deep in thought ` Wonder what our daughter doing right this minute? Frank right Jessie does look like Joe. God Joe what would he do if he was still alive and met Jessie his favorite all time singer well since she started. Most likely make a fool of himself. Wonder if we still got that video of him singing one of her songs? Have to ask Laura or Frank about it that would be a riot to watch again and for Jessie to use.' Fenton smiled and looked over at his wife and asked, "Laura do we still have that video of Joe singing his favorite song of Jesse's?"  
  
Biff laughed when it was bought up he remembered that day clearly they had just finished winding up a case and threw a party for Biff's birthday and for a treat Joe had sung Biff's and his favorite song of Jesse's she had redone a song of NKOTB called Call it what you what? and one of her own Took me by surprise it was Took me by surprise that was Joe's favorite song of all time. Looking over at Frank, he Remembered how Frank always teased Joe about liking Jessie music since it wasn't his sort of music, it surprised everyone when Joe started to listen to her since they knew that Joe liked heavy metal but when Jessie album was released Joe bought a copy and everyday he played it. Jessie sort of music was more his sort music it was hip hop and slow music not really Joe cup of tea.  
  
Frank remembered that day as well it brought a smile to his face Joe had sung those two song rather well. Frank had video it for his parents between Joe and him they were making a video diary for their parent's wedding anniversary Frank managed to get both songs on to the tape before it ran out.  
  
Frank asked, "Jessie what is your new song called?"  
  
Jessie smiled at him and said, "Always in my heart I wrote it when I lost a dear friend."  
  
Callie looked over at them and asked, "How did she died?"  
  
Jessie shook her head and replied, "She isn't dead she got into the wrong group of people and ditched her old friends the song is about losing friends and family may it be by death or distance. Tracy will always be a friend mine and I'll always be there when she needs me and I thought I do a video with her and I had been looking for someone else as well and Joe that person."  
  
Jessie looked back at the screen still seeing Joe and Frank making snow angels she looked over at Frank and asked, "Do you know where that tape is of Joe I just might use update ones on him and it would be cool that he singing to one of my songs."  
  
Frank smiled over at her and said, "Sure I know exactly where it is. Pity Joe couldn't see it he would think it a riot." Frank stood up and stopping the tape that was running and rewind it, then headed over to the selves where all their videos were looking through them he found the one he was looking for bending down he push the eject button for the tape he popped it back into the case and he popped the video into the machine.  
  
Frank sat back down next to his mother putting his head back into her lap his dad placed a hand onto his shoulder to offer comfort to his son. Frank reached up and held onto his hand throughout the video.  
  
Jessie watched the tape and had to laugh at the antics of Joe looking around the room she watched as everyone grieved for a love one. She stood up and said, "That prefect I'll use that one. But now I have to go I've out stayed my welcome and I'll get a start on this tomorrow may I take the tape with me or shall I come back in the morning?"  
  
Fenton stood up looking at his watch and said, "It's late stay here and finish it tomorrow."  
  
Jessie shook her head, "I don't what to be a bother you need time to yourselves you just lost Joe today and I should have stayed away till later."  
  
Fenton shook his head before saying, "You've helped us a great deal watching those tapes reminded me how much Joe had and how he loved to live life to the fullest he never gave up and that a memory I'm going to carry with me till the people who cut my son life short are caught."  
  
Jessie nodded at him while thinking, ` God help them when they figure out that Joe still alive I have a weird feeling that Joe still alive but for the life of me I don't know why I have this feeling since I don't know him from Adam.'   
  
Frank moved his head so his mother could stand up and confirm what his father has said to Jessie, "Jessie stay here as my husband said and finish in the morning."  
  
Nodding Jessie knew it was better to stay than fight with them she could tell that they would all gang up on her, holding up her hands she laughed, "OK, OK I'll stay I won't fight anymore."  
  
Fenton replied, "Good, now let us show you where you'll be sleeping."  
  
Laura tried not to let the shocked look show on her face when Jessie had laughed, `God. even her laugher sounds like Joe's I've got to get a look at that necklace of hers. That goodness she agreed to stay this may be my only chance to look at it.'   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jessie followed Fenton and Frank upstairs passing a room with it's door closed then another one that looked like a bomb went off in it Frank noticed her taking a peek and said, "That's Joe's room and yes he room always looks like that even after mom asks him to clean it up." Jessie smiled and carried on after the men.  
  
Gertrude looked over at her sister-in-law and frown walking over to her she gave Laura a hug and whispered, "You think she Jessica?"   
  
Laura looked at her in shock then slowly nodded whispering back, "Yeah too many things the same like her name, her age, and if I can get a closer look at the necklace she wearing I can prove that she is Jessica."  
  
It was Gertrude turn to frown asking, "Necklace?"  
  
Nodding Laura explained, "Just before she disappeared I gave her a blue necklace like the one I wear she always liked it so I got her one like it and if I can look at the one Jessie wearing I can prove it's the one I gave her."  
  
"How can you prove that it the one you gave to Jessica? There got to be alot of them around I know I've seen shops selling them in all different colours." Gertrude asked.  
  
Laura nodded and said, "I know but the one I gave her had something written in it and I know what it says and why it's there."  
  
Gertrude eyes lit up at what Laura said, "You know because you had it put on it."  
  
Nodding Laura smiled at her and whispered, "I need to have a look at it to see if I'm right and I need to ask her where she got it and for how long just in case."  
  
"Got you and I'll help you out here. Do you think Fenton figured it out?"   
  
Laura smiled, "I think he has but he going slow you remember how many times we been close to founding her and then have the rug pulled out from under us."  
  
"Mmmm, if I ever get my hands onto that creep Maxie I could shake it out of him where Jessica is."  
  
Biff watched from where he was sitting he couldn't make out what they were saying a part from a few words.   
  
Laura caught a movement out of the corner of her eye turning she spotted Biff still sitting where he had been sitting all night.   
  
walking over to him she bent down and asked, "Honey, you alright?"  
  
Biff looked up and her his eyes red from crying, "I can't believe I'm never going to see Joe again. Gee I miss him and it's only been half a day. Why did it have to be Joe?"  
  
Laura looked down at the heartbroken boy she lean her forehead against Biff's and whispered, "I don't know Biff my baby is gone and I miss Joe as well honey and it breaks my heart to know that I'll never see my baby again."  
  
Biff said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Hardy I didn't think of that god I'm a idiot."  
  
"No you're not I understand that you miss Joe as well and it's hard but we will get through this as long as we help each other. Biff can you promise me something?"  
  
Biff look at her and asked, "I'd do anything for you and your family all you have to do is ask."  
  
Laura smiled down at him and carried on, "Promise me that you'll never forget Joe and help Frank through this he taking this hard."  
  
Biff nodded and said, "I promise."  
  
Laura stood up arching her aching back and said, "Thanks Biff Frank was really close to Joe if I didn't know better I would have thought Joe and him were the twins."  
  
After saying that Laura walked out of the room leaving behind a very confused Biff.  
  
Looking over at Miss. Hardy to see if she could clear up the last statement Gertrude just shook her head at him and walked out following Laura.  
  
Biff frown and he tried to figure out what Mrs. Hardy meant by that statement, leaning back to think his eyes started to droop slowly down and soon he was fast asleep.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Frank wandered aimlessly around the house as quiet as he could without waking everyone entering Joe's room he looked around `This is wrong Joe should be here. Joe, I miss you I need you here with me, you're my little bro and parter how am I meant to solve mystery without you? How am I meant to go on Joe? I need you! We have a new mystery to solve, little bro you're not here to help me. I've discovered that you and I weren't the only children of mom and dad we have a sister. Her name Jessica and guess what? This is gonna blow your mind. Remember I always told you that when you were born that they broke the mold after you were born? Well they didn't there a twin floating around and I'm gonna find her.'   
  
Frank walked over to Joe's desk looking at the mess that was laying there he spotted Joe's stuff bear that his parents gave him when Joe was born.   
  
Frank had one as well, they looked the same, but they were different colour, his was brown with blue overalls while Joe's was dark blue with brown overalls, he grabbed the bear looking it over, he knew that it meant everything to Joe to everyone else Joe was mister Macho man but to his family Joe was a big softie he loved Mister Ted just like Frank loved his bear, looking around Joe's room, Frank had to smile at the mess knowing that Mister Ted furry body never touch the floor, Joe always kept him on his bed sitting on his pillows or on his stereo but never on the floor.   
  
Walking over to the unmade bed Frank knew why Mister Ted was sitting on Joe's desk.  
  
Joe slept in making them late for school so Joe didn't have time to make his bed he rushed about getting ready, while Frank stood in the door way treasing him about using the alarm clock that he never use, only to check what time it was never set the thing to wake him it was a family joke that Frank was Joe's alarm if it wasn't for Frank waking him Joe would sleep the day away.  
  
Sitting down on the bed he picked up one for Joe's pillows it still had his smell he could still smell the shampoo that Joe used.  
  
Burying his face into the pillow Frank sobbed laying down clutching Mister Ted and the pillow to his chest.  
  
In the next room Jessie woke up to the sound of crying listening for the sound, she discovered that it was a man crying and it was in the next room.  
  
She got up and walked over to the door opening it she walked over and gently knocked on the door before she opened the door, what she saw made her open it wider so she could slip in.  
  
Hurry over to Frank she whispered, "Frank?"  
  
Frank looked up and stared up at her.  
  
Jessie sat down beside him and saw a blue furry head poking out from between the pillow and Frank's chest, she took a closer look and then at Frank with a weird look on her face she asked, "And who this little fellow? I thought I met everyone."   
  
Frank pulled Mister Ted out and held it up and said, "It's Joe's Teddy, Mister Ted."  
  
Taking it she held it and smiled and said, "He cute." He noticed that Jessie still had the weird look on her face as if she was thinking of something that she couldn't quite grasp.  
  
` Why does this ted look like mine one? Mmmm now where is Pookie? Oh that right he stilled packed in my bag. Mmmmm Mister Ted looks like Pookie apart from the colour while Mister Ted is blue Pookie is light blue with yellow overalls. God this is getting weird.'   
  
Feeling eyes on her she looked up and saw that Frank had been watching her he had a confused look on his face she noticed that Frank was deep in thought. ` Oh my god she looks just like Joe when he thinking that look of deep thought. Mmm I think I might get dad to look into things to see who Jessie really is.'  
  
Jessie got up and slipped out of the room to let Frank have the time he needed.  
  
By that time Frank realized that he was alone, wondering when Jessie left the room shrugging his shoulders he laid back down with Ted firmly in his arms his eyes closing Frank slip into a dreamless sleep.  
  
In the next room Jessie slip back into bed pulling the covers up she turned onto her side and fell asleep. She didn't hear the door open or saw the figure slip into the room and over to the draws where she left her necklace lying for the night.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Frank woke up with a stiff neck and totally confused, ` Where am I?' He looked around the room wiping his eyes, `Why am I'm sleeping in Joe's room?' Feeling like he hasn't slept crawling out of bed he noticed Mister Ted in his other arm ` What the hell? Why is Mister Ted in my arms?' That when everything came crashing down on him `Oh Joe. I'm a totally mess without you why did it have to be you that died?'   
  
Slumping onto the floor with a sign Frank closed his eyes. Frank heard someone downstairs thinking it was his mother or Aunt Gertrude getting breakfast ready for family and the guests that stayed overnight.  
  
Throwing a arm over his eyes he went back to sleep.  
  
Laura headed to Frank's room to see if he was Ok at the same time Jessie came out of the guest room and said, "He is in Joe's room."   
  
Laura looked at her in stunned silence and walked towards her till she got to Joe's room knocking she softly called out, "Frank Honey?"   
  
Laura pushed the door open and saw Frank laying on the floor with one arm thrown over his face and in his other arm laid Joe's Mister Ted. clutched to his chest Laura tiptoe over to her son she sat down beside him with a small smile on her lips she thought, `God he looks so lost and a lone with out Joe. How many times did I find the two of you sleeping on the floor just like this you were comforting Joe when he would go looking for your sister. You always looked after Joe and made sure he was never hurt and when he did manger to get hurt you would make sure he was alright you made my job easier. Now he gone and I have to be strong for you and your dad but who going to be strong for me? Your dad lost it son this morning he went out with Sam and they looking at the Bank again he stated that the police weren't doing there job.'   
  
Jessie who followed her into the room took Laura into her arms when she noticed that she was shaking with grief.   
  
Laura held onto her and asked, "How do we carry on? This is destroying the family and it's only been a day. Frank lost his little brother and he is totally lost without Joe , Fenton trying to solve the case, he hasn't cried that I know of. He keeps looking at the door hoping that Joe would come flying through that kitchen door or the front door letting the screen doors slam shut behind him. This is his second child that he lost and it's tearing him apart, it's a parents fear to see their children died before them did you know that is one fear that all parents share?"  
  
Jessie whispered, "I'm the wrong person to ask, Laura."  
  
Laura knew that she had to say something, "I think your parents are missing you wondering where their little girl is."  
  
"Then why did they give me up for then?" Jessie demanded, "If they are so worried about me then where are they?"  
Laura asked quietly, "Did you ever think that you may have be kidnapped from them?"  
  
Jessie shook her head and frown in thought, `That could explain the dreams, Nah that wishful thinking.' Jessie looked over at Frank who had moved his arm and was looking at her.  
  
Breaking the eye contact she looked at Mister Ted with a frown on her face she then looked up at them both and asked, "Did your daughter have a Teddy as well?"  
  
Laura nodded and said, "Sure, did Jessica's was light blue and she had him with her the day she and the boys went missing it went where she did she was never far from it I have a photo of her it was taken the day before she went missing."  
  
Jessie nodded not paying attention to the last part she zone out after hearing the colour of the teddy.  
  
Laura watched her closely wondering if Jessie had picked up the clue she carried on saying, "Jessica also had a blue necklace that I gave her she always played with my one so I got her one and had it engraved."  
  
Jessie started shaking her head and whispering, "Can't be true." She jumped up and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. They heard a door slam then it went quiet.  
  
Jessie ran to the park that was down the road from the Hardy's house sitting under a tree she brought her knees up to her chin wrapping her arms around them thinking, `Damn! damn! it got to be true and after all these years she blew me out of the water. Everyday I dream of asking why they let me go and only to find out I was taken from them for reasons unknown. And now I know why I've been dreaming of being taken out of a yard with two others.'  
  
Frank sat up and went over to the window and watched as Jessie ran to the park his mom placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "I blew it. I drove her away and now she will never come home again."  
  
Frank turned and looked at her, "So she is Jessica?"  
  
Laura nodded looking at him and whispered, "She'll never come back."  
  
Frank replied, "I think she will, but in her own time."  
  
Frank saw his dad car turn into the driveway he watched his dad as he got slowly out of the car over night Fenton Hardy aged ten years or more he looked like a old man.  
  
Fenton leant against the car to gather his strength couldn't let Laura and Frank see him fall apart but all he really wanted to do was yell, scream his anger out and then cry his hurts and heart out for his second baby unlike Jessica Joe would never come back to them again he would find his daughter and bring her back into the family fold where she belonged.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jessie slowly picked herself up and walked towards town and get ready for the concert that was happening that night then she was leaving Bayport for the next place that was on the US tour she hailed a taxi once she got to the road side she got in and said, "Bayport Hotel please."  
  
"Sure thing."   
  
As they pasted the Hardy home Jessie glanced out the window and saw that Fenton Hardy was standing in the driveway and Frank coming out the door with his mother behind him she watched them till they turned the corner taking a deep breath Jessie faced the front and noticed that the cabbie was watching her he said, "There a family in need they just lost their son it's a sad day indeed he was a great kid he use to go to school with my son and daughter they having a memorial for him tomorrow there no body to bury tsk tsk."  
  
Jessie nodded her agreement with him he carried on saying, "I bet when Mr Hardy or his son catch up with who involve in the bombing that cost them the life of Joe their lives won't be worth living."  
  
Jessie turned looking out the window thinking `Was he like that when I went missing? Did he stop looking for me or is he still looking for his little girl? I hope so I'd like to think that I'm worth that.'  
  
Pulling up at the Hotel Jessie noticed that their was still some fans waiting for her signing she dug into her pocket she checked the meter to see how much she owned handing him the money saying, "Have a great night sir."  
  
Laughing he replied, "Yeah taking the kids to that concert tonight are you going to be there?"  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "That why I'm here for the concert sir. Then I know that you will be in for a treat enjoy tonight."  
  
She got out she nearly laughed at the stunned look on his face when he heard that fans scream her name leaning in through the window she smiled at him and said, "By the way I'm Jessie."  
  
Nodding he managed to say, "Mmmaayy I have your autograph? For the kids you see."  
  
Laughing Jessie spied a pen in his pocket and used his pad that was lying on the dash she signed her name on it and then asked, "What are their names and you're and your wife's?"  
  
He replied, "I'm Robert my wife's name is Jeri and my boy is Tommy and daughter is Rose."  
  
Jessie wrote messages for all on pieces of paper she then handed them back and then said, "Robert asked at the front when you get to the concert there will be sign photo's for you waiting at the front I'll leave them at the desk where they are selling tickets and things make sure you have id so they can make sure they give it to the right person." Leaning in she gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched his face turn bright red.  
  
"Thanks Jessie for this and for the photo's my kids will love them. Are you going to the memorial tomorrow?"  
  
Jessie shook her head, "No I'm leaving Bayport tonight after the concert. But I'm doing something special tonight for his family and in Joe's memory. I met the family and friends yesterday I arrived here at the wrong time. If I could I would cancel tonight but his family would like to see it go on. And I hate to disappoint fans."  
  
Robert nodded and then said, "Well nice meeting you Jessie good luck for tonight and that."  
  
Jessie smile and said, "Thanks."  
  
Turning she headed towards the door of the Hotel she noticed Mitch standing there with a angry look on his face she knew she was in trouble Mitch took his job seriously walking over to him taking her time she stopped to sign autographs for fans and having pictures taken with them.  
  
Mitch watched Jessie take her time getting to him she finally went to him grabbing her arm he lead her to the door and straight to the lifts, entering the first he pushed the button for her floor once it stopped on her floor and into her room he blew, "Yeah in the hell have you been you know that you have to get that new song laid down in the track and the video that goes with it."  
  
Jessie said, "Relax Mitch it's taken care of video done and so is the song you know that I left a message to let you know that I might not be back last night."  
  
Trying not to laugh as she watched his ego died out.  
  
"Oh." Mitch smiled over at her and carried on, "Sorry honey you know that I worry when we on tour."  
  
"I know. I was with the family that lost their son in that bomb yesterday he was a fan of mine and I'm using the new song with footage of him and Tracy for it."   
  
Jessie had her back turn and missed the shocked look on his face then a evil smile took his place his plan was working.  
  
Jessie turned back walking over to the wet bar she opened the fridge and grabbed a can of coke opening it she took a drink watching Mitch.   
  
She decided to test him, "Mitch?" Turning he faced her she said, "Once this is over I'm gonna start looking for my folks?" Mitch mouth dropped he tried to get the words out, "You can't love."  
  
Jessie glared at him and demanded, "And why the hell not?"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Mitch tried to come up with a good reason. Jessie watched as he struggled to come up with a good enough reason to stop her.  
  
Mitch shook his head and then said, "Would you accept that Cate and I love you."  
  
Jessie nodded, "I would if I believed you but I don't you're doing this because your boss has ordered you and his rules say that I can't question him till I'm twenty-one well you and he can stuff that into your pipes and smoke them till hell comes. Because once I'm finished doing this tour I'm gonna look for them."  
  
Mitch got into her face and asked, "And how are you gonna beat the system young lady? You can't by law look at your files till you're eighteen and no matter how important you think you are your files remain closed to you till then. Now if I was you I'd get my ass over to the concert hall and get everything ready for tonight."  
  
Jessie shook her head and headed into her room she threw her suitcase onto the bed opening it she picked up the bear that was sitting on the top hugging it she whispered, "I'll come back this I promise you."  
  
The phone in her room begun to ring walking over she picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
Jessie there a lady down here who insist that she needs to see you."  
Jessie asked, "Who is she?"  
  
"Mrs. Hardy."  
  
Sent her up."  
  
"Ok she on her way up."  
  
Hanging up Jessie wondered why she was here, she heard the knock walking over to the door she noticed two things that Mitch had left already and she was still carrying her bear, opening the door she was greeted with a worried frown.  
  
Stepping aside saying, "Please come in."  
  
Laura knew that she was pushing but she had to make Jessie see the facts that she was her daughter. Jessie noticed that Laura was holding the tape that she had dubbed.  
  
Handing Jessie the tape, she said, "Biff noticed that you had left it behind and I thought that I'd come and give it to you and to try one for time."  
  
Jessie held up her hand to stop her, "Look you have to give me time that a hell of a pill to take. I know that there is some truth to it and too many things that can't be explained like the necklace."  
  
Laura looked down that was when she noticed the bear in her hands she then said, "And this confirms it to me that you're Jessica."  
  
Grabbing the bear Laura held it up and she cried, "You called him Pookie he was forever with you when you were taken I went looking for him hoping that like the boys it was in your room but as usual Pookie was with you. I found your blanket and I still have it I hide it from your father and brothers."  
  
Backing up Jessie whispered, "Please leave. I have to get ready for tonight and I still have to pack I'm leaving straight after."  
  
Either of them noticed someone standing in the door till they heard "No!" Jessie stared over Laura shoulder and saw Fenton Hardy standing in the door way.  
  
Laura turned seeing her husband she rushed over to him. Fenton was in shock after all these years his daughter wanders into Bayport and she was planning to leave again.  
  
"You can't leave." He said Jessie shook her head she was stunned not believing what happen she back into her room slamming her door shut she sunk to the floor against the door so they couldn't get in.   
  
Taking a deep breath Laura shook her head looking down at the bear in her hands she then looked over at Fenton she knew that he couldn't take anymore so she laid a hand on his arm and said, "I think it better if we let her think it's a big shock to her and I don't think she can cope with anymore stress."  
  
Looking at the door that hid his daughter from his view taking the bear from his wife's hand he walked over to the door laying a hand on the door he said, "Jessie we're going now to let you think on things. Honey I know this is a blow to you but remember that I never gave up looking for you. We never stopped loving you and what ever you decide to do. I'll back you up no matter how hard it will be for me."  
  
Jessie closed her eyes letting the tears fall down her face at his words she stood up and opened the door only to find that the room was empty.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Fenton and Laura left the room and headed down the hall to the lifts Fenton gave Jessie door a last look he hoped that she would come bursting through the door and running down the hall towards them.  
  
What he didn't know was how close to the truth he was Jessie stood at the outer door trying to get the nerve up to do just that.  
  
She heard the lift as it came to her floor she knew that her parents left gathering herself together she walked over to the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror she was a big sobbing mess.   
  
Taking a deep breath she turned the tap on throwing cold water onto her face she wiped her face off and she then walked over to the window peering down she caught Laura looking up at her window she saw Frank sitting in the back of the car Fenton looked up she hoped that they could find it in their hearts to forgive her she knew that it was breaking their hearts and she hoped that one day they could met again and get to know each other.  
  
Fenton saw Jessie standing at the window watching them she looked so lonely that he felt the urge to race back up to her room and take her into his arms to shield her from the pain but he knew that she needed time to think and get her bearings she was confused and it wasn't time for her to come to them she needed to know the truth and she needed to do it on her own. Fenton knew she was in for a tough time when she found out the truth he prayed that she wouldn't derail when she found out. Fenton waved and got into the car.   
  
Gertrude who was behind the wheel waited for Laura to get into the back with Frank she signed and asking, "Do you think she will come back?"  
  
Looking over at his sister he nodded, "Yes, I think she will but she so mixed up it may take a while she needs to do this on her own and it's going to hurt her and us when she finally gets to the truth. Till then we can do nothing till she asks for help."  
  
Pulling away from the sidewalk Gertrude headed back home.  
  
Jessie stood at the window till the car became a peck in the distance signing she moved from the window and made to get ready to leave Bayport after the concert.  
  
Half an hour Jessie stood on the stage doing a sound check and checking to see if she and the dances had the moves right for the night.  
  
Jessie said, "Ok everything looks and sounds great take a break and be back here at 6.30 tonight."  
  
Jessie watch as the dances apart from Sammie her friend walk over to her.   
  
Sammie, Tall and long legged grew up with Jessie with her long brown hair held back from her face with her favorite basketball team cap on backwards her light blue eyes shone with glee, Calling out, "Hey Jessie what the happ's? you sure got Mitch riled last night when you didn't show."  
  
Jessie nodded, "Yeah he read the riot act when I came back, but I sucker punched him. I had left a message at the desk explaining where I was."  
Sammie laughed out loud she loved it when Jessie show Mitch up Sammie didn't like him one bit. She knew that Mitch was trying to get rid of her but Jessie told him where to shove it when he tried to fire her.  
  
Jessie knew that Sammie feelings for Mitch was the same as hers and she said, "Love once this tour is over I'm taking a break for a while and I'm gonna start looking for me folks."   
  
Sammie face lit up and she nodded her agreement she had been at Jessie to look for them for a long time, looking over at her she saw the sad look, "Hey bub, why so sad?"  
  
Jessie knew she had to tell her she could never lie to Sammie, "Well truth be known Sammie I have found my folks." She watched for Sammie expression carrying on she said, "You heard about that boy who got killed yesterday when the bank blew up?" Nodding Sammie waited for Jessie to carry on, "Well it seems that they lost their daughter fifteen years ago she and her brothers were taken the boys returned Jessica that the daughter was never seen again."  
  
Sammie eyes were wide she then said, "Wow! love then you're right you always did say that you were more at home here than in Auckland."  
  
Jessie laughed throwing her arm around Sammie shoulders and wandered over to the catering trailer for some food.  
  
Frank knew that he needed to see Jessie one last time before she left he had Biff come and pick him up just before the start time.  
  
Biff pulled into the Hardy's driveway beeped his horn and saw the kitchen door open and watched Frank walk over to the passagers side of the car.  
  
Frank opened the door and got in and pulled the seatbelt while Biff backed out of the driveway and they were heading towards the concert arena.  
  
Biff looked over at Frank and noticed the grim look on his face asking, "Is this the right thing to do Frank?"  
  
Frank looked over at him and replied, "Mostly not but I have to say goodbye to her and give our number to her just in case she needs it."  
  
"This has to be killing you guys to let her go after only just finding her." Biff said.  
  
Frank looked out the window and agreed with his friend, "Yeah it is and dad right she has to come to us when she ready she knows where we are now."  
  
Arriving at the arena Biff parked his car Biff checked to make sure he had the tickets that he won to go and met Jessie. Joe was meant to come with him Joe was really wrapped at finally getting a chance to met her, Biff remembered when Joe found out that he won the tickets and then Biff dropped the bomb letting Joe off the hook about being the one to go with him.  
  
Frank watched quietly and he said, "It should be Joe here not me he loves her music. I wonder why he did since it not his sort of music."  
  
Biff said, "Maybe her music was calling to him but who knows."  
  
Frank followed Biff to the doors that were crowded already but with Biff's tickets they were guided to the front and slipped through the door ahead of everyone else. They heard the groans from fans when they got through.  
  
Jessie and Sammie were walking the halls when she saw Biff and Frank giving them a wave she pulled Sammie with her over to them.   
  
Sammie not having a choice in the matter followed her.  
  
Jessie asked, "Frank what are you doing here?"  
  
Frank smiled at her and said, "Would you believe I came to hear you sing?"  
  
"No, your parents didn't set this up did they?" she asked.  
  
"Actually they don't know that I'm here."  
  
Smiling at him she felt Sammie tug her arm, "Ahem."  
  
Jessie turned smiling at her, "Frank and Biff like you to met my best friend and she a member of my dance troop Sammie."  
  
Jessie pushed her towards them while saying, "Sammie this is Biff and my brother Frank."  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sammie smiled at them and said, "Frank I'm sorry to hear about your brother."  
  
"Thanks Sammie." Frank replied then looking over at Jessie he said, "You called me your brother?"  
  
Jessie smiled and replied, "It's true isn't it or is that what you're here to tell me that it's all a mistake?"  
  
Biff answered for Frank, "No there no mistake is there Frank?"  
  
"No mistake I came to see you and say goodbye and to watch you sing live for Joe and to give this to you." Frank dug into his jeans pocket he pulled out a scrap piece of paper he handed it to her saying, "Here mom and dad's number and the other is my private number if you need us for any reason."  
  
Jessie looked at it and put it into her jacket pocket she said, "I've give you my pager and cell number so that if you need to just talk call me." Digging into her pockets she turned to Sammie, "Sammie do you have a pen and paper in that bag of yours?"  
  
"Sure do." Grabbing a pen and paper out of her bag she handed them over to Jessie who wrote her number down tearing it off she handed it to Frank.  
  
Before Jessie could hand the pen and paper back Biff grabbed it and wrote something down and torn it off and handed it to Jessie explaining, "If you can't get a hold of Frank that my home and cell number along with Franks I noticed that you didn't write it down."  
  
Frank said, "That because Joe had it and it went with him. I'm getting a new phone soon."  
  
Jessie looked around and then said, "Well we better go and get ready or Mitch gotta come down on us Sammie. Catch you guys later." Jessie call over her shoulder, "Enjoy the show boys."  
  
Biff called backed, "Will do."  
  
Sammie waved to them as Jessie dragged her back stage.  
  
Sammie said, "Wow you didn't tell me that Frank and Biff were both Babes Jessie."  
  
Laughing Jessie said, "You surprise me at times girl, come on lets get this show on the road."  
  
Frank and Biff found where they were sitting they had great seats front row center and they could see everything from their seats.  
  
Sammie and the others waited for their cue to break into their route for Jessie first song with their backs towards the fans Jessie standing towards them once Sammie heard the cue they started dancing to Took me by surprise time flew and then Sammie and the others sat on the floor for the slow songs singing backup.  
  
Jessie pulled a stood to the center of the stage the others sat on either side of her, sitting on the stood and said, "I know this day Bayport lost a great friend yesterday to a bombing this song is for Joe Hardy whether you knew him personally or just knew the family I'd like his brother Frank Hardy and his friend Biff Hooper to come up here while I sit this song."  
  
Biff look over at Frank then stood up climbing up on to the stage Biff turned to help Frank up.   
  
Jessie walked over to them and hugged them out loud she said, "On the behalf of my dancers and I we offer you this to you and your family Frank and our prays." At her nod Sammie stood up and walked over to the stage exit then she came back with flowers and a picture of Joe in a beautiful frame with the words of Jesse's new song written under the Photo.  
  
Jessie explained to them, "Your aunt Gertrude lent me the photo and the words are the words to my new song All ways there."   
  
Sammie handed the Frame over to Frank and said, "Accept these and remember that even those we never met your brother we share your pain." Waving her hand towards the others and she continue saying, "Most of us here lost people in our lives and we know what you're going through." With that she gave Frank a hug then gave one to Biff as well all on stage had tears flowing down their faces.  
  
Jessie gave Frank another hug then lead him to the stood Sammie grabbed Biff and followed her.  
  
Jessie waited for everyone to settle down before started, "This song isn't just for Joe but for everyone who lost someone near and dear to them."  
  
Frank listened in rapt awe as Jessie sang not even bothering to wipe the tears off his face.  
  
After Jessie pointed to the screen breaking off her singing she said, "Everyone I'm gonna do a duet tonight with some one who was a great fan of mine, This is Joe singing to one of my songs. " Jessie had left the sound on so everyone could hear Joe sing Jessie started to sing again Took me by surprise grabbing Frank's hand she lead him through the moves, Sammie grabbed Biff's hand, Jessie called out, "Thanks for coming out enjoy the new CD and a big shout out to you for making me Number ONE in the Charts."  
  
Jessie lead them off the stage then whispered to Frank, "Wait here I'll be back."   
  
Running back onto the stage with the others she broke into her number one hit Can't fool me and Friends before starting friends she asked, "Ok how many of you have friends who you've never met? Yeah so do I and I met them on the Internet so I wrote this one for them and for all I know some of them could be here but I'm not gonna tell you my nick name." Laughing she started singing.  
  
After she finished she raced around the stage thanking everyone Sammie followed her Biff shook his head at their antics he said, "Those two do that at all concerts."   
  
Frank looked over at the frame and read the words he felt the tears well up again, `Am I ever going to stop hurting?' Jessie finally came off and walked over to them and she said, "Hope you enjoyed tonight."  
  
Frank threw a arm around her and said, "Thanks I'll remember tonight for always."  
  
Jessie hugged him whispering into his ear, "Yes one day it will stop but not now and always remember that Joe loves you and so do your parents and don't be ashamed of crying it helps to wash the soul." Pulling back she said louder, "Well it's time for us to go to the next town think of me once in awhile bro."  
  
Frank gave her a weak smile asking, "I know. But remember stay in touch."  
  
"I will but don't wait by the phone for me it's going to be awhile I need to sort through a lot of junk and alot of hurt and misguided thoughts and yes anger as well alot to deal with and I have to work through it."  
  
Jessie glanced over Frank shoulder and saw Fenton and Laura standing there turning Frank so he could see them she push Frank towards them and said, "Go you need them and they need you."  
  
Laura said, "We need you as well Jessica."  
  
Jessie looked over at Sammie and said, "I know."  
  
"Can't you give this up and come home where you belong?" Laura asked  
  
Spinning on her heels she walked over to them and said, "And where do I belong? Give this up singing got me through all the hard times, And I can't you want me to replace Joe and I can't. You want me to be Jessica well she died when she was a child. I can't be her if I come back you have to accept me as I am. I've been Jessie for so long. I'm sorry for your pain of losing Jessica but I'm lost I need someone to love me for who I am and not some child that went missing a long time." Spinning Jessie ran off towards the tour bus.   
  
Sammie watched Jessie race off then turned to the Hardy's saying, "You've got to understand singing been her whole life it got her and me through rough times, Jessie would rather lose a limb than give up singing and I back her but give her time she wants that family life so much that it hurts everytime she got close to it she was moved and I've been with her every step of the way if and when she comes back you have to give and take and I'll most likely come back with her as well. I've got to go I'm sorry about the death of Joe."  
  
With that Sammie gave Frank a another hug and then turned towards the bus she got on and sat down beside Jessie draping a arm around her shoulders Sammie looked out the window.  
  
Jessie looked out the window in misery watching them huddle together till they became a dot on the distance. Sobbing she lent into Sammie.  
Sammie held her till she fell asleep.  
  
Fenton fell like his world was falling apart holding Laura in his arms as she cried her heart out  
  
Laura sobbed into her husband chest holding onto him tight afraid of losing another member of her famliy.  
  
Fank stood off to one side hugging the Picture of Joe to his chest tears streaming down his face. `Jessie please come back I can't take anymore hurts to much.'  
  
`I'll be back I promise.'  
  



End file.
